Now is Not the Time
by thehoodedface
Summary: Baranhen ,a mystery hooded and cloaked joins the Fellowship in their journey. Bonds are forged and remade. Stories untold, secrets unrevealed. Forgotten history - remembered. But uncertainty prevails. Can Baranhen ever earn the trust of the Fellowship?
1. Prologue

**Now is Not the Time**

**Prologue**

There are different kinds of stories in this world. Stories that excite you. Stories that make you cry. Stories that give the word 'friendship' a whole new meaning. Stories that make you realise the value of love. Stories that keep you awake at night. Stories that make you ponder your role in this world. Stories that make you wonder,"Can I change the world?"

Many such stories deserve to be told. But there is a time and place for stories to be narrated. Listening to a captivating tale by the warmth of the fire with your companions after a hard day's work is rewarding, for you have all the time in the world to be absorbed in the magic of the Storyteller's weave of words. But what would you do if the world around you is in chaos, your strength is failing you and you can hardly hear your companions yelling your name? Would you have the patience and the peace to hear a tale? Would you risk all that is happening around you to be enthralled in the web of mystic words? Would you? Alas my friend...a good story has a good reason to be told with patience. If you do not have the time to listen to such a story...Now is not the Time.

o0o

Gandalf let out a deep breath. He watched as the swirling smoke from his mouth melted into nothingness in front of him. His brow creased as he sat pondering over the events of the day. It had been a tiring day. As he inhaled once more from his pipe, the door opened and in strode Elrond, Lord of Rivendell.

Elrond sniffed the air and twisted his lips in displeasure. "I still fail to see how few dried weeds catch your interest".

Gandalf removed the pipe from his mouth and gave a small smile as Elrond sat across him in a chair in front of the fireplace. "So do all elves, my dear friend, so do all".

The elf-lord and wizard sat in silence, the sound of the rushing water outside continuing its peaceful yet volatile journey down the stream. Gandalf closed his eyes, as if seeking to calm his mind and bury his fear in the depths of his mind. He opened his eyes and saw the elf-lord looking at him with expectant eyes.

"Will he live?" Gandalf asked his eyes hopeful and persisting.

"I have done all I could within my power, it is still too early to say". Elrond replied his tone grave and derived of all hope. "Do not despair Gandalf" he said, looking at Gandalf's sad state. "If all that you have told me is true, he will live to see another day, for now he must rest and regain his strength" Elrond gripped Gandalf by the shoulder, his gaze now assuring Gandalf of hope.

o0o


	2. The World is Changing

**Now is Not the Time**

**The World is Changing**

"Do not despair Gandalf" Elrond said, looking at Gandalf's sad state. "If all that you have told me is true, he will live to see another day, for now he must rest and regain his strength", Elrond gripped Gandalf by the shoulder, his gaze now assuring Gandalf of hope.

"Is there hope then?" Gandalf asked, his expression sombre.

Elrond gave a wry smile and said " There is always hope, my dear friend".

Elrond then removed his hand from Gandalf's shoulder and said, "Well I must admit that I have been taken by surprise at the resistance the hobbit has been showing against the wound, if an ordinary man would have been in his place, by now he would have been beyond our reach".

At that comment Gandalf gave a small smile and said, "The Periannath are creatures of surprising nature aren't they?".

"Indeed, they are", Elrond replied and got up from his seat and walked towards the window. He seemed to observed in his thoughts and narrowed his eyes often. Gandalf watched the Elf with amusement.

Elrond swiftly turned his back to the window and faced Gandalf and said. "Even if Frodo will heal from this wound am afraid he will forever bear its pain".

Gandalf looked into Elrond's wise eyes and simply said, "I know". Gandalf looked as if he wanted to speak some more, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter", Elrond said looking up from Gandalf, his head now towards the door. The door opened to reveal a servant who bowed at both Elrond and Gandalf before he spoke. "My lord, Luinfaron has arrived and requests your audience".

"Very well, I will be waiting for him", Elrond said and nodded at the servant who bowed once again before closing the door and leaving.

"Luinfaron?", Gandalf asked raising his eyebrows, "Who is this new mystery?".

"Ah I forget that it has been a while since you were in Rivendell, Gandalf". Elrond said smiling. "The new mystery, as you refer to is none other than Baranhen himself!".

"Ah... Baranhen...", Gandalf's tone wistful. "But pray tell me why the name Blue Hunter?" he asked, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"Well why don't you see for yourself my dear friend?", Elrond replied, obvious of Gandalf's curiosity.

Before Gandalf could reply, another knock sounded on the door and once Elrond had given permission to enter, the door opened to reveal a figure, cloaked and hooded in the darkest blue with his cloak covering his entire body. It would have been clear to anyone that he had just returned from a journey for his clothes were ragged and cloaked with mud. Gandalf couldn't see his face clearly, for his head was covered by the hood and his lower face was masked, revealing only a pair of sickly yellow eyes to anyone who laid his eyes upon him.

"My Lord Elrond", Baranhen said, his voice raspy and close to a snarl while bowing low in respect.

"Welcome home, my child" Elrond said his gaze showing pride at the person before him. "What is it that requests you of my presence when you have hardly stepped your foot in here?".

"As requested by you my lord, I scouted the immediate perimeter of Imladris and am pleased to report there is no sign of the Black Riders. However you may have to send another scout party beyond the Ford", Baranhen replied in his deep rough voice, which was a hiss when he named the Ringwraiths.

And he fell silent.

Elrond looked at him his gaze piercing the man before him. Holding his head high, in a gentle voice, the elf-lord spoke "Is there something else you wish to tell me?".

"Yes My Lord", replied the cloaked man, his tone uncertain.

"Speak your heart Baranhen", Elrond urged him gently.

And Baranhen did speak his heart, but he was uncomfortable, for his pale eyes darted to and fro and his demeanour was stiff. In his raspy voice Baranhen, the Blue Hunter of Rivendell began to speak.

"I did what you asked of me, I searched for any sign of the servants of the Dark Lord and found none. My heart was light and free as I galloped my way home upon my steed Roithil. But as I neared the Last Homely House, fear tugged me and darkness grew in my heart. Never have I felt this way before when I made my way towards the fair land of Imladris, which now I call my home. Evil is here, I can feel it, my heart grows heavy and I do not like it. But I cannot bring it to tell myself that evil has penetrated into Rivendell".

Baranhen stopped and looked directly at Elrond. Gandalf looked troubled at this point.

"Is this something to do with the Halflings?" Baranhen asked, his tone uncertain.

Elrond sighed and closed his eyes, he should have realised that Baranhen would be able to sense evil more strongly than anyone else in his household. He opened his eyes to see that Baranhen was stiff as ever - as if he was waiting for a reason to flee.

"You speak the truth Baranhen, evil indeed had entered my threshold." Baranhen's eyes flashed angrily at this.

"How?..." began Baranhen, but Elrond cut him off. "The evil we speak of is not something ordinary Baranhen", then casting a glance at Gandalf, Elrond continued "You must prepare yourself for what I am about to say" his voice determined and stern.

Baranhen nodded, his eyes steeling.

Elrond then spoke, "The One Ring is here, the hobbit Frodo Baggins who arrived here earlier today injured, carries it."

Baranhen's eyes widened at that and looked at Elrond with panicked yet pale eyes.

"But how?...The One Ring? It has been found? That is why the Black Riders where pursuing him..." his harsh voice lowering to a hiss and he once again fell silent.

After a moment in which Baranhen composed himself he asked one single question, "How?"

"That is a long tale my child, and you will hear it soon enough I assure you that" Elrond replied his gaze now softening as he looked at the state of Baranhen's clothes.

"Rest now, for your journey was long and your weary" Elrond said.

Baranhen as if in a daze nodded, deep in his thoughts. However before leaving he bowed once again before Elrond "Good Night My Lord" and nodding towards Gandalf, he greeted him, "Mithrandir, it is good to see you again".

Gandalf chuckled and replied "The pleasure's all mine, my dear lad".

Nodding once again Baranhen left the room, his blue cloak swishing into darkness.

"Baranhen is as stiff and uncertain as ever", Gandalf observed.

"So he is, ever since he first stepped foot here so many years ago" Elrond replied his voice grave.

"He you say..." and Gandalf's voice trailed into silence. Then speaking louder, "I still don't see why you have been referring to him as Luinfaron,..he is cloaked in blue – yes, but hunter?"

"Baranhen has become skilled my friend, more than you can imagine" Elrond replied with pride in his voice. The elf-lord then once again sat opposite Gandalf, his conduct calm. "He patrols the borders of Rivendell and has helped defending it many times. He even joined Aragorn in his ventures along with the Rangers of the North".

"One would think anyone like him would be content to stay within the protected boundaries of Imladris". Gandalf said his bushy eyes burrowing.

"He doesn't belong here Gandalf", Elrond said, his voice stressed. "He doesn't like it being enclosed within these walls. The darkness within him frustrates him and he releases his anger and helplessness by galloping through the trees and perfecting his knife-play".

Suddenly Gandalf spoke, "She has died out of him, hasn't she?"

Elrond looked at him mournfully, "Yes she has,... it is as if Baranhen never knew her".

"There is still hope my friend", Gandalf said a sympathetic smile in his lips.

Elrond sighed and said, "So little hope".

Gandalf pondered over whatever Elrond had said him contemplating, before long he spoke. "He senses the evil of the ring,... what do you make of it?".

Elrond looked long at Gandalf and then replied, "Darkness has forever shadowed his mind and heart, it makes sense that he can feel something which relates to him".

Gandalf looked at the fireplace, its flames dancing in his eyes, "The fate of the One Ring shall change our lives forever".

o0o

Luinfaron – Blue Hunter

Baranhen – Yellow eye

Roithil – Moon Horse

A/N: **R n R ppl**,...reviews help decide the course of the story and thanx to **summersidefolly and antiheld** I have edited this chapter and corrected any mistakes. You both have my thanks :)

o0o


	3. The Hall of Fire

A/N: This is to all the people who are directly reading the 3rd Chapter – Read the first two chapters again and carefully, I have made A LOT of changes and corrections, Thank you and enjoy this chapter.

**Now is Not the Time**

**The Hall of Fire**

It had been four days since the halflings had stepped into Rivendell and only a day, since the Ring – Bearer, Master Frodo Baggins and woken up. As Aragorn stood looking out of the window, his mind traced the journey from the Inn of the Prancing Pony to Rivendell along with the four hobbits. He kept wondering at their close bond and their amusingly huge appetites. His face darkened as he remembered the attack at Weathertop by five of the nine Nazgul.

'Oh, how I wish it had never happened', he thought.

Aragorn was distracted from his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. Before long he was joined by Baranhen who also seemed to crave the fresh air.

The Blue Hunter was attired in the same dark blue cloak he always wore as far as Aragorn could remember. However, now he wasn't cocooned behind the folds of his cloak. Aragorn could now see that Baranhen was attired in clothes of grey, making his grisly eyes look queer as ever. Baranhen's face was still masked, for he never removed it and Aragorn couldn't remember a single instance when he had seen him unmasked and without his hood on.

"I see you have decided to abandon the feast", Aragorn commented his gaze still towards the window.

"Indeed", was Baranhen's short reply. He was eyeing Aragorn's outfit – who was clad in elvenmail, which was covered by a dark green cloak, but a star shone brightly on his breast.

"May I ask why?", Aragorn asked, his tone persistent.

"You already know the answer Estel", Baranhen replied, turning his head away from him, sounding irritated. "Don't pretend to be ignorant of the things you already know".

Aragron grinned and said, "I enjoy your ranting Baranhen, you know that don't you?". Aragorn then looked at him, his expression emanating concern. "And it seems to me that you are overwhelmed with all that is happening here – Tell me your thoughts , my dear friend".

Taking a deep breathe, Baranhen began, "I do not wish to be surrounded by over zealous elves whose merry tongues run lose with too much wine".

"And why is that?". Aragorn asked.

Glaring at him, Baranhen continued, "I always become their object of curiosity and pity, I have dwelt enough in sorrow Estel, I don't think I can bear any more of the sympathetic glances they send me. It's going to be worse tonight – with all the dwarves, hobbits and men in there".

"I think I understand you now Baranhen". Aragorn said and fell silent and stared out the window.

Many moments passed while both Aragorn and Baranhen looked at the scenery before them, the cool air playing across their faces.

"You are too silent tonight", Baranhen said in his grating voice. Aragorn simply nodded in affirmation and continued looking out of the window.

"What are you thinking about Estel?" Baranhen asked his rough voice surprisingly sounding concerned.

Aragorn closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He turned to face Baranhen and said, "I keep thinking of how Frodo could have escaped from Weathertop, unhurt. I keep thinking it is my fault that he now bears a wound from a Morgul blade. I could have prevented it, but I was too late".

"You know, escaping from the Ringwraiths with four hobbits in tow is a derilious task indeed. They are so annoying. Especially the younger two. I cannot imagine how you made it till here without turning into a mad man, they are a handful". Baranhen said, sounding annoyed.

"Aye, they are a handful", Aragorn agreed. He then continued, "But there is a certain purity in them that draws other people towards them, their love for nature, their love for peace and happiness is something you cannot find everywhere my dear friend". Aragorn looked sideways at Baranhen whose yellow eyes narrowed within his dark hood.

Returning Aragorn's gaze Baranhen said,"Their love for peace you say, they make a racket wherever they go, the hungrier they are the noisier it gets".

At that, Aragorn chuckled, "If you say so Baranhen, their enormous appetite surprises me too". Aragorn turned silent and resumed his gaze towards the window.

At length he spoke again.

"Thank you". His voice grateful.

"For what?". Baranhen asked.

"For always stopping myself from feeling too guilty about something I could have never stopped from happening,... for being there for me every time I needed you". Aragorn replied.

Baranhen turned towards Aragorn, who copied him. "Destiny – Aragorn, is a strange thing. You where meant to find the hobbits and Master Baggins was meant to be stabbed. That is something he will never forget and the experience has hardened him and his companions. They now know the world of cruelty beyond the borders of their peaceful Shire".

Yellow eyes meeting the cool grey gaze, Baranhen continued, "To our eyes they maybe only small creatures, but whenever I see them I remember a saying – A statue maybe small, but its value may go beyond".

"You seem certain that the hobbits will face graver danger". Aragorn said his eyes widening at the realisation Baranhen hinted at, "They are not aggressive folk. Pray that they will find a safe road back home!". Aragorn said his voice, alarmed and laced with anger.

Baranhen remained calm, Aragorn's anger seemingly unnoticed by him.

"Many things were not supposed to happen Estel." Baranhen said his voice now grave. "The ring was supposed to be lost – yet it remains here, under our very noses. And you – Heir of Isildur, stand here before me in the Household of Elrond, rather then being seated upon the throne of Gondor".

Meeting Aragorn's fierce gaze, Baranhen continued to speak in a sad voice. "Many things that were not supposed to happen have occurred Estel – I of all people, should know that well enough".

Aragorn's eyes had softened and now had a sad smile in his face.

The yellow-eyed figure lowered his gaze and said softly. "I am not Luinfaron of Rivendell, nor I am Baranhen, I do not belong here Estel – my home, my real home - is out there,... somewhere...".

Aragorn laid an arm in his comrade's shoulder, who lifted his head, "Nor is this my home Baranhen, nevertheless it has housed us, cared for us and fulfilled our every need, what more do you seek?".

Baranhen gave a wry smile and said, "I seek my true identity – Aragorn, son of Arathorn, for you have discovered yours when you were mere decades old and I, even after all these years – still strive to recover mine".

Aragorn stood stunned at Baranhen's reply, "But -".

"Forgive me, My Lord Aragorn, but Master Bilbo is asking for you – he says he needs your help in the making of a song". Unknown to both of them, a servant had appeared behind them, who was now eyeing Baranhen with distaste.

Distracted, Aragorn replied, "Very well, I shall meet him at The Hall of Fire". He nodded at the servant, who scurried away quickly.

Looking at Baranhen, Aragorn said, "This conversation isn't over", his tone stern.

"There is nothing left to be said about this conversation", was Baranhen's stony reply.

His face grim, Aragorn draped his cloak over his elvenmail properly and strode out of the room.

A/N: YES yes I know this chapter sucks and has lot of potholes,..don't blame me! I am facing Writer's Block!...but if you have suggestions then please do tell me,...in this coming week this chapter will be edited A LOT so don't forget to drop by and read the edited chapter.

Read and Review please!.


End file.
